2 Eras 2 Romances
by Babb-chan
Summary: Naraku morreu, a joia foi destruida e a paz voltou à Era Feudal. Kouga casou com Ayame. Kagome já não passava lá tanto tempo porque estava a acabar o colegial. Mas surge um demonio que impede a passagem pelo poço. O que Inuyasha fará para voltar a ver Kagome? LEIA!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi! Como vai tudo? Aqui está uma nova fic, mas esta nao fui eu que fiz. Foi a minha irma. Mas como ela é MUITOOOOO preguiçosa, ela não queria criar uma conta aqui no FF e me pediu para usar a minha. Assim parece que a minha conta foi roubado de mim! ^^ É ela que vai responder às reviews (se houver...) mas eu vou ser a primeira a ler! MUAHHHHHH *cof cof*  
****Os creditos para esta historia sao para ela. As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.  
Espero que gostem!**

**Inuyasha**

Depois de Naraku ter desaparecido de nossas vidas e Kagome ter destruído a Shikon no Tama, ela foi para a sua era acabar o colegial (o que quer que isso seja) e eu fiquei na Era Feudal.

Já fazia tempo que não a via, mas eu não queria saltar o poço com os outros à espreita (eles estavam sempre lá para verem quem era o primeiro se encontrar com Kagome).

Farejei o ar. Sabia que ela estava a chegar. O cheiro dela era inconfundível! Olhei para o poço e, pela primeira vez, eles não estavam lá.

_Flashback_

_Kagome tinha voltado à sua era e todos nós estávamos esperando ansiosamente por ela: Shippou perseguia uma borboleta, Sango brincava com Kirara, Miroku bebia chá e eu estava os observando a partir da sombra de uma árvore. Só que havia um problema: é que quando ela não esta cá, parece que o tempo passa mais devagar.  
Foi então que o Miroku teve uma ótima ideia:_

– _O que acham de fazermos uma pequena competição?_

_Aquilo chamou a minha atenção e a dos outros. Assim, nos aproximamos de Miroku._

– _O que quer dizer? - perguntou Sango._

– _Como eu tenho a certeza que estão todos muito aborrecidos, eu tenho uma proposta: fazemos um concurso entre todos._

– _Que tipo de concurso?... - desconfiou Shippou._

– _Não pense errado! - ripostou Miroku, vendo a cara de Shippou e dos outros._

– _Nunca se sabe o que você está pensando…- comentei._

– _O que eu queria dizer era: o primeira a ver a Senhorita Kagome ganha um prémio._

_Isso vai ser moleza!_

– _E qual vai ser o prémio? - perguntou Shippou._

– _O vencedor pode tirar o quiser da comida dos outros – sugeri, cheio de expectativa._

_Todos pareceram pensar um pouco, mas depois concordaram._

– _Está bem. O vencedor fica com o que quiser da comida dos outros._

_E assim começou a guerra._

_Fim do flashback_

Olhei para um lado e depois para o outro.

Ninguém. Era a minha oportunidade.

Corri silenciosamente para lá, mas de repente o monge apareceu ao meu lado e Sango por cima de mim, montada em Kirara.

– Droga! - disse eu.

– É a vida Inuyasha! Todos queremos ganhar! - falou Miroku.

Acelerei (afinal sou o mais rápido!) e fui o primeiro a chegar ao poço.

O quê?!

Droga! O Shippou estava acampando lá dentro.

De repente, ouvi um ressonar. Espera aí… ele estava dormindo! Aproveitei e lhe dei um bilhete grátis para a lua (podia dizer que o joguei para longe, mas isso seria muito pouco discreto)

No mesmo momento em que Shippou sai voando, Kagome chegou. Mesmo na hora!

– Oi! - disse ela, sorrindo.

– Oi!- respondi, saindo do poço e depois a ajudando a sair subir.

Ah! Como eu sentia falta daquele sorriso!

– Inuyasha - começou Miroku – Após tanto esforço e paciência, você ganhou.

– É injusto! - gritou Sango.

– Oi pessoal! - cumprimentou Kagome.

– Oi! – respondemos os três. Sim, os três: Kirara tinha ido buscar o Shippou.

– Minha querida Sango. Não precisa ficar brava por ter perdido.- disse Miroku, se aproximando dela.

– Senhor mon…- começou Sango, mas a mão de Miroku foi parar onde não devia.

POFT

Miroku levou um grande tapa de Sango (tao forte que ate a mão dela ficou vermelha).

– SEU MONGE PERVERTIDO!

– Você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada.

– Eu não preciso ficar brava por ter perdido, mas com você sim!

– Você nunca muda, não é?- comentou Kagome, com uma gota na cabeça.

– É que nem vale a pena dizer nada! - disse eu.

– Olha ali!- avisou Shippou (que entretanto tinha voltado para junto de nos, acompanhado de Kirara). Todos olhamos para a direção que Shippou tinha apontado.

Espera aí… eu não estou vendo nada!

– Inuyasha, seu burro, para o outro lado! - disse Sango.

POFT

– Hei! Inuyasha! Porque bateu em mim? - se queixou Miroku.

– Feh!

Enfim, todos olhamos para o local certo… e vimos um lobo. Não sei porque razão estava aqui um lobo, mas trazia algo na boca. Kagome se aproximou dele, mas de repente deixou cair o que tinha na boca no chão. Kagome apanhou o objeto e disse para nós:

– É uma carta de Kouga! Vou ler.

_Cara Kagome e amigos_

_Já lá vai um tempo desde que Naraku se foi. Eu casei com Ayame e nossas tribos se uniram._

"Blá, blá, blá…. Passa essa parte e vai direta ao assunto" pensei entediado.

_Mas quando duas tribos se unem, é criado um demónio. O que apareceu através da nossa união é inofensivo, mas quando possui algo, fica com ele e só devolve se receber algo em troca._

_Por isso tenham cuidado…_

Aposto que ele ameaçou um monge para ele escrever isto.

– Inuyasha… - começou Kagome.

– Hum…

– A última parte é para você, por isso não vou ler alto, mas se quiser saber, é uma ameaça de Kouga, por isso já deve saber o que é.

– Eu imagino… - respondi com uma gota na cabeça. Aquele Kouga… me dá uma raiva! Sempre a se meter onde não é chamado! Mas, como não quero chatear a Kagome, é melhor não dizer nada. Mas se ainda não tiverem percebido ou quiserem saber o que Kouga disse, deve ser algo do género

_P.S.: Cara de cachorro, se colocares a Kagome em perigo, eu vou aí pessoalmente e te mato._

– Ah! Que bom! Eu sabia que as coisas para eles os dois iam dar certo! - exclamou Kagome, sem se importar com o youkai desconhecido.

– Foi muito simpático da parte deles nos avisarem - afirmou o monge.

– Sim, é verdade - concordou Sango.

– Espero que ele não venha para cá! - acrescentou Shippou, já tremendo de medo, se referindo ao youkai referido por Kouga.

– Bem, estou cheia de fome!- disse Kagome, mudando de assunto e abrindo a mochila.

Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…

– Esta comida fui eu que fiz! - declarou Kagome, para minha infelicidade.

Oh! Droga!

– Mas para você, Inuyasha, como não quero brigas hoje, trouxe ramen.

Ramen! YUPI!

– Obrigado pela comida!- dissemos todos em conjunto e começámos a comer.

No fim do almoço, Kagome perguntou:

– Vá, meninos! Já estão cheios?

– Hum… - respondi.

– É que eu trouxe bolo para a sobremesa!

– Bolo?! - perguntámos.

O que seria bolo? Bolo… soa a… parece… Ah! Não sei! Vou mas é provar!

– Sim bolo! Olhem! - continuou Kagome. Depois tirou o tal de bolo. Tinha ótimo aspeto e eu estava desejoso de experimentar!

– Uma para o Miroku, para a Sango, outra para o Shippou, para a Kirara e para o Inuyasha!

Oh! Porque e que eu tive que ser o ultimo? Injustiça!

Começámos a comer.

– Hum… - disse Miroku, com a boca cheia.

– Um delicia - disse Sango.

– Miau - disse Kirara.

– Muito bom Kagome! - disse Shippou.

Depois todos olharam para mim.

– Hum… - tentei desviar o assunto – Posso comer mais?

Kagome sorriu, pegou na faca e me deu outra fatia. Ela sabia que eu tinha gostado e isso era o mais importante.

O resto do dia passou a correr.

– Pessoal! Está ficando tarde! Tenho que ir! - disse Kagome.

Depois se dirigiu ao poço e foi para a sua Era.

No momento em que a Kagome foi embora, o cheiro do ar mudou. Algo estava errado! Mas como não conseguia pensar o quê e já estava ficando escuro, voltei para a cabana da Kaede e adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei, me lembrando que a Kagome voltava outra vez hoje de manhã. Saí correndo para o poço.

Saltei lá para dentro, mas não consegui passar.

Continua...

* * *

**IRMA DE BABB-CHAN: Se gostaram, por favor mandem review a saber, senao nao vou saber se publico o segundo capitulo (que ja está feito)! Entao manda review ta? Nem que seja só duas linhas! Review****, review****, review****, review****, review****, review****, review****, review****, review e mais review!  
EU: O que acharam da fic da minha irma? Sera que ela tem algum talento escondido? Manda review a dizer! ^^  
Nos vemos no proximo capitulo (se tiver review u.u)  
Beijos!  
Babb-chan e irma ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**IRMA DE BABB-CHAN: OI! Em primeiro lugar quero pedir IMENSAS DESCULPAS! Eu já me tinha esquecido e ninguem me lembrou ^^' (falo da minha irma) e quando eu finalmente me lembrei, já estava de férias num lugar onde não tinha Net... DESCULPEM! Mas agora vamos à historia!  
As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.  
Boa leitura!**

**Inuyasha**

Que raio! Droga! Porque eu não conseguia passar?

Bem, devo dizer que em situações como estas, eu tenho de recorrer à Kaede velhota.

Entrei na cabana e me sentei, enquanto a via beber chá.

– Inuyasha - disse a bruxa – O que se passa para você vir ter comigo?

– Quando amanheceu, fui buscar a Kagome como combinado e …

– E o quê? - incitou ela.

– … E não consegui passar pelo poço.

Kaede se engasgou e cuspiu o chá:

– Você o quê?! Inuyasha, se você estiver brincando, eu juro que pagará bem caro!

– Estou falando verdade! Mas se não estivesse, o que faria?

– Duplicaria a potência do Kotodama, se necessário, triplicaria.

Engoli em seco.

– Eu juro que não estou brincando.

– Inuyasha, se o poço deixar de funcionar, estaremos com graves problemas. "Se o poço deixar de funcionar, o equilíbrio das duas eras deixa de existir!"

– Eu irei investigar e, se encontrar alguma coisa, digo para você.

Saí correndo, em direção em direção ao poço.

Quando lá cheguei…

– Olá Inuyasha. – falou … alguém.

– Quem é você? Se mostre! - ordenei, sacando a Tessaiga.

– Garoto, se você se mexer, eu destruo seu querido poço.

Ouvindo isto, guardei a espada na bainha.

– O que você quer?

– Como você já deve suspeitar, eu sou o demónio que nasceu da junção das duas tribos de youkais lobos. Sou feito a partir do ódio e ganância entre o casal.- explicou o demónio. Depois acrescentou com ironia – O meu trabalho e fazer o casal viver feliz para sempre

– Parece que não sou o único que odeia quele lobo fedido… - comentei.

Sinceramente, eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava a falar, mas se eu dissesse isso, ia passar por burro.

De repente, me lembrei da carta de Kouga e perguntei:

– Suponho que você se grudou no poço. O que você quer em troca?

– Quero seu poder. Não iria causar problemas, apenas quero ter um aspeto mais humano para as garotas. KKKKKK

Quem será que ele me lembra…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

No vilarejo, Miroku conversava com Sango quando…

– ATCHIM!

– Se resfriou, Miroku?

– Não. Alguém deve estar falando mal de mim…

– Isso não seria novidade… - sussurrou Sango.

– Disse alguma coisa, Sango?

– Eu? Não, imagina.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

– Mas se você ficar com o meu poder, eu ficarei humano! E eu odeio ser humano!

– Não se preocupe! Seu poder voltará em 3 meses e quando esse tempo passar, será todo seu. Se aceitar, o deixo passar pelo poço desta vez.

Eu já não conseguia aguentar mais tempo sem ver Kagome. Estava disposto a fazer tudo!

– Tudo bem. - disse eu, concordando.

Mal acabei de falar, vários fios se prenderam ao meu corpo e eu desmaiei.

**Kagome**

Inuyasha não veio ontem! Aquele idiota burro me deu um bolo!

Me dirigi para o poço e …

– Ahhhhhh! - gritei de susto.

Querem saber o que eu vi?

Inuyasha deitado no chão do poço, desacordado.

– Kagome! O que houve?- me perguntou minha mãe que, mal ouviu o meu grito, veio correndo, ver o que se passava.

– Olhe! - disse, apontando para o poço.

– Oh! Meu deus, Kagome! Vamos o tirar de lá!

**Inuyasha**

Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Kagome. Não poderia pedir melhor…

Minha boca não conseguiu evitar mostrar um sorriso sorrir.

– Inuyasha! Você está bem? - perguntou ela.

– Inuyasha?! - perguntou a família dela. **(N/a: A família da Kagome nunca tinha visto a forma humana de Inuyasha, por isso não o reconheceram.)**

Kagome me ajudou a sentar e olhámos um para o outro. Ao trocarmos olhares, ela percebeu que podia lhes contar tudo. E assim fez.

Comecei a pensar qual seria a reação deles, mas quando Kagome acabou, eles não disseram nada. Então Kagome veio ter comigo.

– Inuyasha, o que aconteceu?

– Você já tentou passar pelo poço?

– Não.

– Pois, mas se tentar, você não vai conseguir.

– Porquê?

– Lembra daquele demónio que o Kouga falou?

– Sim…

– Bem, ele se agarrou ao poço…

– "Se isso é verdade e ele passou pelo poço…" E o que você lhe deu em troca?

Inuyasha virou a cara para o outro lado.

– FEH! Isso não interessa!

**Kagome**

Ah! Mas eu bem sabia o que ele tinha dado em troca! Ele estava humano e eu sabia como ele ODIAVA estar naquela forma.

Assim, tomei uma decisão.

Eu ia o ajudar a esquecer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Na manha seguinte, acordei, pensando se tudo aquilo não tinha sido um sonho.

Me arrumei e desci as escadas. Fui para a cozinha para tomar o café da manha quando vi Inuyasha e Souta já a comerem. Afinal não tinha sido um sonho…

Olhei as horas. Ah! Estou atrasada! Tenho de ir para as aulas!

Continua...

* * *

**E entao, o que acharam? Este capitulo está pequeno por causa das poucas reviews que recebi Y.Y (mentira, eu esqueci mesmo n.n') Mas eu prometo que o proximo vai ser BEEEEM MAIOR!**

**E agora vamos às (poucas, mas valiosas) reviews!**

**Priy Taisho: **Nao danço muito bem , mas faço na mesma! *dança* Eu adoro comer, principalmente carne e chocolate! KKKKKKK  
Ele perguntou ao Shippou se queria um bilhete e como ele nao respondeu, Inuyasha assumiu que era um sim! KKKKKK Desde quando e que o Inu assume alguma coisa?... Também me gusta o Miroku ^^ é de rir!  
O Sesshoumaru tambem vai aparecer mas e porque me lembraste... n_n'' E o resto das perguntas o capitulo responde por si!  
Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos

**Su Taisho:**Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo e desculpe ter demorado muito pois como a minha irma diz tenho memoria de peixinho dourado! ( ou seja. me esqueço facilmente das coisas XD)  
Acha mesmo que eu levo jeito para escrever *O* Que bom! Muito obrigada! *U* Por voce nao vou deixar de escrever NUNCA! KKKKKKKK  
Desculpe ter demorado muito :( Mas agora ja esta aqui!  
Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada por ter deixado review! Beijos!

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TEREM LIDO ESTE CAPITULO! NOS VEMOS NOS PROXIMO!**

**JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OI sou eu a irmã da Babb-chan! Lamento a demora mas,... bem nao ha mas, mas, eu sou MUITO preguiçosa MUITO mesmo...**

**Peço desculpa! Obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que gostem boa leitura!**

**.**

**.**

_Era feudal_

**Sango**

Acordei e me virei:

-Aaaaaaah! Seu monge pervertido! O que está a fazer aqui? Eu tinha dito para você se afastar de mim!

_Flashback__**(N/A: sou eu que vou narrar)**_

_- Houshi, quer ir dar um passeio?_

_- Claro Sango!_

_Estavam indo muito bem, até que o Houshi faz o que não devia ter feito…_

_**Poft!**_

_-Pervertido!_

_-Ah! Me desculpe, você sabe como eu sou!_

_-Ata…_

_No minuto seguinte:_

_-Ah quem você acha que é? Que pervertido!_

_Sango não aguentou mais e bateu no Houshi como nunca tinha batido. Foi com tanta força que quase teve pena dele, QUASE!_

_Desde então não falou com ele. Desculpem dizer, mas ele abusou!_

_Fim do flashback_

**(N/A: Sango continua narrando)**

-Mimi, tive tantas saudades tuas - disse Miroku, abraçando-me!

-Afasta-te de mim! Vamos recapitular: 1º envergonha-me em publico 2 VEZES; 2º veio ter comigo, o que eu não queria (**N/A: Da pior maneira**);e 3º anda para aí sonhando com outras garotas! Você por acaso ta me ouvindo?!

-Roooooochchchchch **(N/A: isto era o Miroku ressonando….)**

-Argh! Seu monge idiota, vais-mas pagar! **(N/A: uma Sango MUITO zangada)**

Poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft, poft **(N/A: uma Sango um pouco mais calma)**

O Houshi acordou num salto.

-Sango o que deu em você?! – D…d…d..disse o m…i…r…o…k…u **(N/A: uma Sango tentando conter a raiva)**

Miroku olhou onde estava.

-Acho que não devia ter bebido tanto saquê…- disse, apercebendo-se de que estava com a mão onde não devia.

**POFT!**

-Seu hentai! Você nunca muda!

Miroku acabou inconsciente, no chão, com a cara roxa. Foi bem feito!

Contra a minha vontade, as lágrimas chegaram e corri lá para fora.

**Miroku**

Quando acordei, estava com a cara toda pisada e roxa, e sentia-me zonzo, mas logo lembrei o que tinha acontecido. Droga! Fui imediatamente ter com ela.

Kaede encontrou-me pelo caminho e logo percebeu o que tinha acontecido e tratou de me dizer:

- Miroku você já se devia comportar, ou já esqueceu a promessa que fez para ela?

-Eu sei, vou tentar - respondi.

Continuei caminho e fui procurar Sango. Encontrei-a perto do rio, debaixo de uma arvore em flor.

-Sai daqui! - Como ela sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Vim em paz.

-Não quero saber! Não falo com você!

-Espera aí! Não vim para discutir, vim para falar com você. Vim pedir desculpa!

-Não estou nem aí para o que você está dizendo…

-Porque você está chateada? Você sabe como eu sou…

-Eu pensei que você tentaria mudar para- Esquece! Você nunca o faria!

Ai, como eu iria convence-la a desculpar-me?

-Então está bem, mas vou falar com você na mesma - sentei-me ao lado dela -Eu sei que está chateada comigo com o que tenho feito, mas eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar!

-Tentar não é o mesmo que conseguir!

-Mas já e alguma coisa!

-Então está bem, dou-lhe uma oportunidade não a desperdice!

-Tudo bem, pode confiar!

-Ah, não sei não…

-Dê-me três meses e eu prometo que tentarei!

**Sango**

Olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos e vi que estava a falar a verdade. Suspirei e disse:

-Tudo bem.

-Obrigado!

_Era atual_

**Inuyasha**

Kagome já estava saindo.

-Xau! Estou atrasada!

Mal ela saiu pela pota, a mãe dela veio ter comigo.

-Inuyasha leve isto para a Kagome, por favor. Ela esqueceu seu almoço - falou sua mãe.

Assenti e, depois de comer o meu almoço, fui dar à Kagome o dela. Quando já estava perto da escola, rapidamente a encontrei.

-Ei! Kagome! Pegue se esqueceu do almoço!

-Ai! Que bom! Obrigada, Inuyasha! - Kagome pegou a sacola. -Quer?

-Não obrigado, já comi.

-Inuyasha?...

-Hum…

-Como você vai voltar?

-Com a sua mãe.

-Mas ela não esta aqui!

-Está sim! Olha!

Kagome virou a cabeça e viu sua mãe correndo com um saco na mão.

-Seu idiota! Porque não falou isso antes?! Se você tivesse alguém atrás de você, eu diria, pois sou responsável.

-Você não perguntou!

A mãe de Kagome chega à beira deles e Kagome perguntou, ignorando-me completamente:

-Mamãe! O que está aqui a fazer?

-Querida, você se esqueceu dos livros de matemática!

-Ah! É verdade! Obrigada mamãe! - Eu olhei para ela com uma gota na cabeça e um olhar que dizia "Responsável, hein?" Depois ela olhou para mim e acrescentou -E Inuyasha, claro!

-Feh!

Kagome olhou para frente e exclamou:

-Chegámos! Xau! Tenho trabalho a fazer!

-Xau Kagome!

-Xau!

Ela entrou na casa gigante e eu fui para casa com a mãe dela. Quando chegámos a casa, a mãe da Kagome disse:

-Inuyasha, me podia ajudar a limpar?

-Tudo bem.

Ficámos a tarde toda nas limpezas. Começámos pelos quartos, depois a sala, a cozinha, o jardim e a arrecadação do templo.

-Obrigada Inuyasha. Foi uma grande ajuda! Geralmente é a Kagome que me ajuda, mas como ela está na escola, iria ser difícil fazer tudo sozinha.

-Ah, não foi nada!

Droga! Estava a morrer de cansaço e exaustão! Como ela conseguia fazer isto TODOS os dias?!

-Pegue.

-Ah, obrigado.

Ela tinha me dado para a mão uma merenda. Como estava cheio de fome, comia toda.

Ding Dong

-Eu abro! - disse a mãe de Kagome.

-Olá mãe!

-Olá Souta! Bem-vindo!

Souta pousou suas coisas e viu-me:

-Oi Inuyasha!

-Oi!

-Quer assustar a Kagome quando ela chegar?

-Humm… - não tinha o que fazer e parecia divertido - Ok!

-Venha daí então!

Souta subiu as escadas e tirou do quarto um fato de lagartixa muito pequeno, até mesmo para ele. Eu estava curioso sobre o uso que iríamos dar àquele fato.

-Quem vai usar isso?

-Buyo!

-Tá bom! Eu pego ele!

Peguei no Buyo e dei ele pró Souta. Ele enfiou-o dentro do fato e colocou-o dentro do quarto da Kagome. Nesse momento, a porta da rua é aberta novamente.

-Cheguei! - fala-se no diabo…

-Vá, corre Inuyasha! Depressa! Antes que ela suba e nos veja!

Fui atrás dele e, no momento em que encostamos a porta, ela apareceu.

-Souta! Inuyasha! … Que estranho… Ah! Eles devem ter saído para comprar doces!

Ela abriu a porta e…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LAGARTIXAAA!

-Miau!

-Pera aí… As lagartixas não miam! INUYASHA! SOUTA! EU SEI QUE FORAM VOCÊS! VÃO PAGÁ-LAS!

-Hihihihi! - eu estava a tentar conter o riso.

-Chiu! - disse Souta.

-INUYASHA! SOUTA! VENHAM AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Fingindo aparecer do nada, aproximamo-nos de Kagome se ela notar.

-Sim Kagome? Chamou-nos? - dissemos com um ar de inocência.

-Vocês vão pagá-las! - murmurou ela.

-Meninos! Venham jantar! - interrompeu a mãe dela. Tenho de me lembrar para lhe agradecer depois. A Kagome estava com uma cara de quem ia matar alguém.

-Já vamos! – dissemos, em coro, eu e Souta.

Quando já estávamos à mesa, Souta olhou para a porta e deixou escapar um "Vish!". Eu olhei na mesma direção e vi… Kagome chegando com um ar maligno e ameaçador.

-Algum problema, Souta? - perguntou a mãe dele.

-Ah… Ah… não não… nada… nada mesmo!

Souta já estava para cair da cadeira, mas eu também não estava muito melhor. Digamos que, com a experiencia que tinha, sabia disfarçar melhor.

O jantar correu razoavelmente bem, com alguns olhares assustadores por parte de Kagome e especialmente dirigidos a nós os dois. Depois subimos para os quartos.

Já no quarto de Souta:

-Inuyasha, o que acha que a Kagome vai fazer?

-Não sei, Souta, mas não estou nem aí para o que ela TE VAI fazer.

-Me vai fazer? Irmão cachorro, você deveria pensar duas vezes antes de falar algo. Caso não tenha percebido bem, ela falou para nós os dois!

-Mas eu acho que a Kagome não me conhece bem ao ponto de saber o que é que eu detesto.

-Você está brincando, né?

-Não, porquê?

-Ela está com você há mais de um ano!

Que estranho… Já passou tanto tempo assim? O que é que ela saberá?

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kagome**

**05:00**

_PIPI PIPI PIPI PIPI _(N/A: Tentativa de imitar um despertador tocando u.u)

São 5h da manha. Está todo o mundo dormindo. Hora da vingança! MUAHAHAHAH

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**OI! Gostaram? Se sim doe um review para a minha GRANDE felicidade sim? E gratuito! E nao custa E so dizer _sim amei_ ou _nao voce devia melhorar_ ta? Por favor! (eu fazendo biquinho)**

**Kag Higurashi: **OI! Que bom que gostou obrigada!^^ Eu sei que ele não gosta de estar na forma humana, mas ja dei um jeito nisso...! Beijos

**Hanyou Girl: **Esta a ficar dificil responder as tuas reviews ja que ja leste o resto para a frente! ¬¬' mas vou tentar... E se continuares a dizer que o Inuyasha e so tou vou ser eu que me vou vingar! A.A Beijos

**Shoujo Hanyou: **Obrigada a serio muito obrigada! Estou muito contente mesmo! O Inuyasha e kawaii mesmo! ^^ Mas ainda nao sei como vai ser o fim... Gostou deste? Beijos

**Guest: **E imagino que deve ser dificil mesmo escrever no telemovel touch mas eu nao sei porque nao tenho um T.T Mas obrigada pelo esforço! Obrigada pelo apoio! E desculpe pelo final sim? E que ja estava escrito... Beijos!

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelos reviews! E me desculpem se voltar a demorar assim TANTO tempo pode ser?**

**Beijos**


End file.
